narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoko
Yoko (陽子, Yoko) is a Ninneko that was raised by Nekobaa who was skilled in taijutsu, transformation into a human, and genjutsu. She is given to Sasuke in a scroll as his own personal summoning pet by Nekobaa after asking to be able to live outside the wall of the old run down shop. When summoned, she often transforms into a human—using these abilities—who can wield minimal samurai-like abilities with her blade and uses Genjutsu further in her fighting skills and take advantage. She's able to wield many other cat-based abilities that come natural to fellow Ninneko, such as increased flexibility and speed especially after switching her blade for golden Tiger-claw knuckles. She has always wished she could remain human forever, but has learned to cope with the fact she cannot nor have a human lover. She's known to have a superiority complex over childen after becoming a Bakeneko and over all stronger than she was in the past—able to live into her late 40s and up due to her second tail. Background As a kitten, Yoko was often the lone cat of her litter—not getting along well with many of her own kin before being found by a young girl, witnessing her death, and being obtained and then trained by Nekobaa to use her abilities as she aged. She became very agile, quick, nimble, manipulative, and cunning—getting extra helpings of milk due to faking good behaviour and being smart enough to know how to get what she wanted with ease. After she learns human speech, she keeps growing in her Ninneko abilities and hones her skills until she is strong enough to tap into her chakra reserves to give herself human form, longer, sharper claws, and use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. She bases her human appearance upon her memory of what the girl who found her as a kitten looked like, who was killed before Nekobaa found her and her two brothers. The more humans came around to the shop when it still thrived, the more Yoko gradually discovered the aspect of humans in many different ways as she grew older and came to understand they lead dangerous, yet fun and complex lives while aware that she was stuck sitting, eating, and using the bathroom around the shop—not to mention endlessly guarding a place people gradually stopped coming to and threats diminished exceptionally. Within Nekobaa's run down shop, she often notes she has nothing exciting to do anymore now that her Ninneko training was finished and business was no longer booming. With that noted conclusion, Yoko quickly decided with vigour and excitement that she desired to make herself more human in skill if she could not stay in human form forever. She then insists to Nekobaa to let her train herself to wield a human weapon through reading training manuals, and through years of hard work and dedication, Yoko becomes a memorable Ninneko Samurai—as well as the first and most known. While in her human form, she learns to skilfully, yet still amateurishly, wield a dark arm. Many years later, her initial sword is changed to a more efficient, swift-cutting blade that conducts lightning and holds fire to give minor status effects to targets. Yoko learns many other abilities such as dissolving into flower petals among other Genjutsu before being one of the strongest, if not the most unique Ninneko in Nekobaa's cat cluttered home. While Yoko was still young and watching customers come and go, mostly Uchiha clansmen, she remembers seeing Sasuke when she was younger of the age of 2-years-old before seeing him again when he was 16, and she was 18. He had no recollection of her while she remembered him fondly, but since he became focused on other things he'd pushed all memories of her and his happy childhood years to the back of his mind. It takes Sasuke a long time to remember her before realizing she was the affectionate Ninneko kitten he held and played with when they were both young. Personality Yoko's personality isn't too complex. She is over all described to be very cunning, manipulative, calm, introverted, affectionate, and when a Bakeneko, have a superiority complex towards children younger than Sasuke and his wife. She was very introverted and with held towards others of her kind—even her own two brothers, was able to manipulate with a cunningly intellect to get what she desired, and she only really answered to the girl who took her in who died, Nekobaa, and finally Sasuke. Even with this selective listening and choosing of who she talks to, she did not consider herself above any other cat, she just didn't like talking with other Ninnekos in general due to always being the lone cat of her litter since birth. Affection has been shown upon her greeting Sasuke and his group with no hesitation in taking it upon herself to nuzzle against their legs and spread her scent on them with her face while Sasuke notes alloud mostly stronger Ninneko who could afford to drop their guard gave this type of affection. With a deeper look into her personality, when sparingly used by Sasuke, she reveals to be loyal, and even before that, retaining a desire to be more human than cat in which she constantly tried to prolong her human transformation as long as possible, and prefers showing herself to lost travelers as human using Genjutsu. Yoko is also known to have a fiery passion and seriousness for and in battle yet holding this back to keep her superiority as a Ninneko intact for a majority of the time to not disgrace her master(s). As she travelled with Sasuke, Yoko later expresses to Sasuke and his group that she truly believes and wished she was originally supposed to be human, but was born as a cat by mistake or for some sort of purpose or reason and has done everything she can to cope with this turn of events and work hard to be just as worthy of being treated equally to humans. She also stated why this came about and revealed her overall loving and admiring the lives lived by humans and the many great stories of their triumphs and had wished for so long to finally be free of her prison inside Nekobaa's shop. Her wish was ultimately granted out of Nekobaa's understanding and Yoko was given to Sasuke as a gesture of good fortune and good luck being told to take extra good care of her. As she aged and became a Bakeneko after undergoing the requirements needed to be bestowed this honour, and she gradually develops a superiority complex over children younger than Sasuke and Sakura up into her late 40s as shown when speaking to Sarada who used her as a simple tool instead of treating her equally. Regardless, Yoko loves Sarada, but also hates that she does as well. Abilities Beast Human Transformation: Yoko gradually developed this ability into a full part of her fighting style and uses her human form to fight anyone who poses a threat to the shop compound, and later being Sasuke's tool and pet she continues using human form to train with him. Genjutsu: Yoko can ultimately use Genjutsu to project herself as a human to others, as well as use Genjutsu to create familiar or odd surroundings to make one appear lost or as if they were walking in circles the entire time. This is aimed towards humans and shinobi with darkened hearts with her enhanced abilities to sense ill-willed hearts of humans. It's easily seen through by the Sharingan as shown by Obito. Purring Regeneration/Regulation Technique: Yoko uses purring in a more adaptive way than many Ninneko had ever considered. She can resonate and stimulate the vibrations and chakra to heal small cuts and wounds, as well as regulate chakra and calm herself in battle. However, she sometimes just likes to purr because she's getting a really purr-inducing scratch under the chin. Ninneko Golden Tiger-Claws: Yoko once wielded a samurai's blade, but was later trained in melee combat with Tiger-claws strapped to her hands. She uses them often in human form and battles quite efficiently with more instinctual tactics upon accessing a new method. In cat form, she uses her actual claws sharpened and extended with chakra and steady chakra control to land hard blows and kicks against targets. The Tiger-claws can be charged with lightning due to electricity-conducting metals within the gold and she can also engulf the claws in flames. Lightning Style & Fire Style: While not perfect at using either due to Ninnekkos not being elemental nature specific fighters, Sasuke trained Yoko on his travels with Sakura, but he was proud of her improvement of actually being able to use an elemental nature at all. Both elements are countered by their respective weaknesses in chakra natures. Agility and Flexibility: Yoko has enhanced agility and flexibility, allowing her to land from high places, mostly land on her feet with the normal rate of a regular cat's success of doing so, and allows her to run faster, jump higher, and anything else you'd expect a cat to be able to do. However, Yoko still susceptible to and hindered by broken and fractured bones as well as torn ligaments and muscles. Cat's aren't perfect at landing, nor are they perfect at jumping as high as they intend to, depending on how hindered their senses are and concentration. Heightened Senses and Scent Removing Saliva: Ninnekos are trained to remove their own scent through grooming to avoid detection. They also have increased sight in the dark with minimal light, a heightened sense of smell, and exceptionally good hearing—all of which have normal backfiring effects due to being more susceptible to high pitched sounds, certain smells, catnip, blinded by smoke and gas, as well as, unable to see with no light source at all. Chakra Branching: With this, Yoko is able to branch chakra from her claws, increase her tails' size with chakra being visible from them, as well as when in human form branch chakra out onto her Tiger-claw knuckles and even mimic a chakra formation of a cat tail to whip enemies with as seen by a Yugito with Matatabi's Bakeneko powers. Part II Search For Itachi Arc During Sasuke's visit to Nekobaa after so long, Sasuke had ultimately forgotten her. Yoko walked up and greeted them warmly with nuzzling affection and want for attention to which Sasuke explains only powerful Ninneko could afford to show this kind of affection and drop their guard before the other Ninneko grew agitated of being referred to as just "cats" and scolding Yoko for being so friendly with the strangers Sasuke had brought. Upon Yoko's request, Nekobaa sealed her into a scroll and gives her to Sasuke stating it as a gesture of good fortune and good luck on his journey and to take good care of her. Sasuke did take care of her and summoned her to guard the resting places they travelled to or camped at and to lure away intruders to keep them hidden. Thanks to her, Sasuke and his group weren't discovered for quite some time. After Sasuke had finally killed Itachi, he had already had her guarding the surrounding area and put up a Genjutsu to hide their battle before she finds Sasuke and Itachi on the ground—one dead, one exhausted. She puts herself on guard upon Obito's presence before he states that she had nothing to worry about—he was her ally. She lets her guard down and protects the cave Obito hides in as he nurses Sasuke's wounds, then telling him the horrible past of the Uchiha Clan. Upon hearing everything, she couldn't get herself to blame Sasuke's actions and demeanour post the conversation. After learning the truth, Sasuke initially begins abusing her as a simple tool yet treating her for doing her job to make sure she remained interested in doing his bidding before having a better respect for her and his friends—even considering her to be a valuable asset and ally—after facing his brother during the war. She assists Sasuke and Itachi in fighting Kabuto before being defeated, and after fades from the edo-tensei and finally rests in peace—he looks at her scroll and apologizes as well as regretting how he treated the others who'd helped him. Upon him reuniting with Orochimaru, Sasuke lets her out and insists she stay in Neko form till he stated otherwise and apologized for his abuse of her without so many words before getting information of the true past of the Uchiha from the four previous Hokage. After learning the truth and ultimately deciding to help end the war, he asks her to assist him if she wished and she accepted. The fought alongside Orochimaru, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo in her human form before her time ran out and she was sent back to the scroll that Orochimaru held to keep safe, noticing the boy's interest in her and finding it unusual he'd grow so attached to a summoning animal. Post War Timeframe After the war, Sasuke summons her to tell her to guard Sakura till he returned. If Sakura ever needed help, she was to do what she could and obey her as her new master till further notice. Yoko accepted and grew to love and enjoy Sakura's company in temporary substitute to Sasuke's as Sakura would summon her from time to time to pet and release stress and worry through this—to keep her company while reminding her of Sasuke. The two bonded and Sakura even had Kakashi free her from her scroll so she could become the family pet and guardian Ninneko since the scroll's summoning time hindered bonding by forcing her to return every 2 hours. The Last Yoko is shown whining softly in her cat form as Sakura leaves to go help Naruto, Hinata, and a few others find out a way to stop the moon from destroying the planet. She's also often seen following Sakura throughout town yet not given any lines throughout the movie. Yoko becomes exceptionally happy and excited to notice Sasuke's scent coming closer to the village before she's asked to accompany him and Sakura so he could train her to wield a sword better and even attempt chakra natures—nothing could've made her happier. Post The Last Time Frame Her training and time with Sasuke and Sakura on their travels developed her abilities very well while Yoko could still only accomplish minimal status effects and damage with her weak wielding of fire and lightning as Ninneko weren't known for using elemental chakra natures or change in nature at all. They later replace her blade with more efficient golden Tiger-claw knuckles to which Sakura taught her to have stronger kicks and slashes, but not using monster strength. Yoko is taught basic melee combat techniques to use in either form, ultimately improving her skills as a whole. After Sasuke and Yoko returned with a pregnant Sakura, Yoko often rested on Sakura's warm belly as it grew or between the two when Sasuke was home and greeted the new child happily. A week after Sarada's 1st birthday, Yoko had met the requirements to become a Bakeneko and was called back to the Nekobaa shop to be bestowed this honour. Upon returning, she was stronger now and grew to have a superiority complex over children when she reaches her 40—her life extended by this second tail. She slowly grows impatient with the growing child, Sarada, as she would pull her tails or tug on her ears and squeeze her too tightly. Over all, she does love Sarada, but later hates that she does, too. Naruto Gaiden In this time frame, it is safe to assume that Sasuke has asked his good luck charm to watch over his daughter, Sarada, who more than often uses her to spy on Boruto due to her interest of him while her motive is still yet unclear. While now being more superior than she once was, Yoko often gets fed up with the child, but ultimately obeys her due to respect for her masters Sasuke and Sakura and honest affection for the child, though, she hates admitting to herself and others that she cares for her. She will now and again give a slight impatient remark or remarks to Sarada such as "Human, I am not a toy. Treat me with respect. I am not meant to be used simply for your little game of 'Hide'n'Seek' with your little boyfriend...".